Dime si piensas en mi
by luz hallow potter
Summary: Se trta sobre dos amores, qu para ser tendran que pasar por muchos obstaculos y por muchos problemas tanto de l guerra por voldemort y por una bruja que es peor que el busca un poder ... Y bueno yo no soy buena para los resumenes solo entren si les gusta.


"_T__odo comienza cuando dos personas, que se aman no deben juntarse, por que ese amor es peligroso, y traerá para este lugar muchos problemas, conducidos por ese amor, y por otro que es prohibido..."_

-Esas nubes no presagian nada bueno-dijo el profesor a su aprendiz.

-En eso esta, usted seguro profesor no presagia nada bueno, ni la profecía que estaba usted leyendo usted cree que se ara realidad- dijo su aprendiz con un poco de miedo en la voz

-No lo creo, estoy seguro y yo creo que esos amores vendrán también, con este ser malvado de ahora-esas fueron la palabras de el profesor mientras un rayo cruzaba el horizonte.

-Pero, y si en esos amores ocurre algo, que no debió ser que pasara-Dijo el aprendiz con un poco de miedo en la voz-Dígame profesor.

-Eso, mi querido aprendiz, yo no le puedo decir nada seguro, todo depende de el amor que sea.-Dijo el profesor a su aprendiz.

* * *

Linda

"_Como hago para decirte que me gustas, por que siempre tienes que salir con chicas, pero conmigo no, ¿Por qué? Solo eso es lo que quiero saber_" Ese era el pensamiento de Linda Wesley, ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy no se enamora de ella? Y si viene alguien más. Eso es lo que no se sabe por que en el amor no se manda pero, ¿Podrá alguien cambiar ese amor por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Julia

-Vamos, rápido

-Pero...ya estoy cansada papa-dijo julia, ya cansada, por que los cruciatus que le había, mandado para practicar, aunque ella era mortifaga era demasiados los que le mandaba a ella.

-NADA!!...vamos CRUCIO- dijo el padre de ella, julia logro esquivarlo y pego contra un espejo mágico, y reboto dándole en el pecho del padre de ella.

-TE DIJE QUE NECESITO DESCANSAR POR QUE ESTOY CANSADA-dijo con rabia por que en serio estaba cansada.

* * *

Lucy y Luz

-Vamos luz, anda-decía Lucy por que luz no quería cantar y ella que era guitarrista y canta necesitaba otra voz-vamos que tu tienes una linda voz.

-No, no y no, no quiero cantares que me siento mal-dijo luz ya que en serio se sentía mal, y no sabía por que y de paso una torrencial lluvia, había arruinado el esplendoroso día, por eso fue de repente que empezó a llover.

-Anda siiiii-decía Lucy con una cara de niña buena

-Este bien

¿Qué pasa cuando 4 mejores amigas, se encuentra por cosas de la vida, o mejor dicho cosas de magia?

-Vamos luz, tienes que cantar-le dijo Lucy a luz-anda es que yo no quiero...siiiii

-No, ya te dije que no quiero-dijo ya luz, dudando de su respuesta "_En verdad ¿no quieres?" "No, no quiero" "Hay que tonta eres, si tienes una voz bellísima" "¿Y tu quien eres?" "Tu conciencia ¿Quién mas?" "Bueno como eres MI conciencia, !!CALLATE¡¡"_

-Vamos luz-dijo con una carita que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

-Esta bien-dijo ya rendida

-Te quiero, muaa-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-ASHLEY-gritaron, luz y Lucy mientras la abrazaban.

-Chicas me asfixian-decía sobreactuando

-Hay perdón-dijeron las dos

-Hace tiempo, que no las veían, y ¿que han hecho?-preguntaba mientras se sentaba en una mesa y le pedía a la mesonera algo que las chicas no escucharon que era.

-Bueno ahorita, vamos a cantar, mejor dicho luz va a cantar-decía Lucy mientras esbozaba un sonrisa maléfica.

-Espero que no me hagas nada malo, por que recuerdalo no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida-lo dijo luz con severidad fingida obvio.

-Bueno espero escucharte cantar-le dijo ash a luz.

* * *

-juli cual me queda ¿rosa o pink?-le dijo pansy a julia mostrando dos pinturas de uñas.

-Son lo mismo pansy-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero ella quería a esa mejor amiga, enserio no sabia.

-Es que hoy voy a salir con Theo, y me quiero ver bellísima, solo para el.-Dijo pansy con una sonrisa triunfal, al ver la cara de su amiga, julia, esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa _"Si no puedo tener a draqui, entonces tu no puedes tener a Theo", _y con ese pensamiento siguió escogiendo la ropa que se pondría.

-¿Cómo que con Theo? Explícame.-le dijo julia enojada a pansy.

-Si el me pidió salir, y, yo acepte-dijo pansy con cara de niña buena-Por que?

-Por nada, es solo curiosidad-Dijo Juli a pansy , con expresión dolida.

* * *

-Linda ven acá un momento-dijo Lucius, mientras ella lo seguía, hasta la oficina de el.

-Si tío dime, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Linda un poco preocupada.

-Has visto a Draco-pregunto lucius a linda

-No-esa fue la respuesta que dio

-Aquí estoy, padre-esa fue la respuesta de Draco que venia entrando.

-Hola tío ¿Cómo estas?-si aunque no lo creyera esa era la vos de luz, ya que ella mortifaga no entrenada si no ya con la marca, pero también de la orden.

-Yo estoy bien ¿y tu?-pregunto Lucius a luz-nos dejan un momento a Draco y a mi para hablar.

-Claro-dijeron las chicas y después se miraron y se fueron al cuarto que Luz tenía en la mansión.

-¿Y que has hecho Linda?-pregunto luz mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Nada, intentar olvidarme de Draco-Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a luz y unas lágrimas se reblaban en su rostro

-Chicas que?...Linda que te pasa?-Esa fue la señora Malfoy que le pregunto a linda por que lloraba-¿Por quien lloras?

-No debería llorar por alguien que no vale tus lagrimas-dijo Draco que se acababa de para en la puerta.


End file.
